It Was Our Day
by rainlight
Summary: This is my very first attempt at Gundam Fanfiction. Please Review and tell me what you think. ((BATS HER EYELASHES)) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE


Disclaimer: I don't own either Gundam Wing or the song "It Was Our Day" by B*Witched. I only borrowed them for this fic. 

It Was Our Day

{_Eight o'clock in the morning that you left_

_The day was dark, I sat in my room_} 

Rain streamed down the window, creating water shadows on her face. 'Even the weather morns with me' Relena thought absently. 

{_They walked in and told me that you'd gone_} 

** Flashback ** 

"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do to stop him Miss Relena." Quatra said, unashamed tears in his eyes. All the pilot's faces showed sorrow, even Wufei's. The battle was horrible, even for these seasoned soldiers. Badly outnumbered and overpowered, the Gundams fought past the time of exhaustion. Wing Zero suddenly broke away from the rest and flew straight into the base. 

"Heero said the only way to stop them was to destroy the base so he..." Duo choked on the last word. 

--_Self-detonated_-- 

The unspoken hung in the air as Relena collapsed and began to sob. Quatra held her as she passed out from weeping. 

** End of Flashback ** 

{_That moment on I knew you'd be our angel_

_Knew you'd be our angel (angel)_} 

"I miss you Heero. I love and hate you for leaving, but I knew you had to." 

{_That day I spent_

_Was the hardest day ever_

_Trying to paint a picture for you_} 

Relena left the window to go over to her dresser. There, she kept pictures of her friends, family, him, and she picked one up. IT was of the two of them, Duo took it at the picnic they all went on. Tears threatened again, the grief ate at her. 'He's actually smiling in this' She though, "Heero." 

{_Before my eyes _

_There's so many colours_

_Just for today they all seem blue_} 

** Flashback ** 

It was a lovely day for the picnic. Duo whined the whole way there until Hilde yarded on his braid and told him to stop it or he wont get to eat. It was a moment of peace, a chance to just relax. They all had a good time. Heero pulled her away from the others for a moment. 

{_Heaven, heaven was calling you_

_Heaven, heaven needed you_} 

"Relena, I ..." he murmured, searching her eyes. 

"What Heero?" 

"I love you." came in a whisper as his lips brushed hers. 

"I know, Heero, I love you too." the look in his eye paused and he smiled (a genuine smile). 

--CLICK - FLASH-- 

They whirled as Duo gleefully stood there with his camera. 

"Now kiss." he said. Heero gave him a death glare and would have killed the baka, if Relena hadn't stopped him. 

{_We'll join our hands again someday (We'll join our hands)_

_And trade kisses before night (night)_

_And talk of times we had_

_We'll be together oh someday (We'll be together)_

_And watch over the stars at night (night)_

_And laugh at the fun we had_} 

Heero snatched the camera away from Duo and chucked it across the field. Duo squeaked and ran after it as they laughed and finished their interrupted kiss. 

** End of Flashback ** 

{_It was our day_

_Oh! Yeah_} 

The memorial service was an ordeal for Relena. The cameras and reporters swarmed around her. The others tried to keep them out, but a few managed to get through. 

"Go away! Let us mourn our friend's and my love's death in peace!" she wanted to scream. At the end she walked forward and placed a single rose next to the picture of Heero. It was only a file picture from the Preventers. Two drops splashed onto the petals. Surprised, Relena realized they were her tears. 

{_I'll lay a rose_

_Beside you forever_

_And light a candle to remind me of you_} 

Her brother Milliardo helped her into the limo, solemn faced, the pilots followed. Once hidden from the press, Relena gave in to sorrow and wept. That night, she dreamed of Heero. 

"Relena be strong. I'll always be with you." he said. 

{_Here in my heart_

_You'll be on my journey_

_Wherever I go, whatever I do_} 

They were standing in the field where the group had had that long ago picnic. 

{_Heaven, heaven was calling you_

_Heaven, heaven needed you_} 

His strong arms held her tightly. Relena felt whole and happy. She wished for the dream never to end. 

"I'm sorry for leaving. Do you hate me for it?" the question surprised her. Looking up, she searched his face in the same manner Heero had before. 

{_We'll join our hands again someday (We'll join our hands)_

_And trade kisses before night (night)_

_And talk of times we had_} 

"A little, yes." his face darkened Relena spoke, "But, I know and understand why you you had to, and I love you even more for it." she smiled as tears shined in her eyes, "I miss you, Heero. I can't stand being away form you." 

"I know, love. I know." 

{_We'll be together oh someday (We'll be together)_

_And watch over the stars at night (night)_

_And laugh at the fun we had_} 

Suddenly the field began to fade. Heero quickly bent and kissed her. He, too, became transparent and started to fade. 

"Remember, I promise I'll always be watching over you. I wont say good bye, for we will see each other again, Relena." 

"'Till next time, Heero?" 

"'Till next time." he answered with another smile as he disappeared. 

Relena woke to find her pillow and sheets damp from her crying in her sleep. She noticed she held the picture from the picnic. 

{_It was our day_

_Oh! Yeah_} 

Remembering that day and the dream, Relena gently smiled. She placed the photo on her bedside table. As she let go of it, Relena could almost feel Heero nearby, keeping his promise. 

"'Till next time," she murmured to the photo, "I'll be strong." Relena turned over and fell back asleep with a small smile. 

{_It was our day_} 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This fic was written by Rainlight. Only the plot is mine and, as I said before, the characters and the song are not. 

An: My first fic, so please review. Flames are welcome if they are tasteful and not 'cause you hate the 1&R pairing. I do like both kinds of pairings, but it just worked out this way. 


End file.
